


Something About Chocolate

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - College/University, Failed Microwave Chocolate Mug Cake, M/M, Three Things, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky's bad day turns around when his crush offers him some chocolate.





	Something About Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For mercialachesis on tumblr, who requested Advent calendar, wrong number, failed microwave chocolate mug cake.

Bucky was having _the worst_ day. He didn't sleep, having been woken nearly every hour by the lady in Pittsburgh who was absolutely convinced that Bucky was lying when he said she had the wrong number. He remembered at about 4 am that he had forgotten about a paper he was supposed to write, due later that day. Before lunch he completely ruined his only solace: a microwave mug cake, which had used up the last bit of cocoa he'd been hiding from Natasha.

And to top everything off, there was the ever-present fact that the guy in his Physics class that he had a crush on did not know he existed.

Bucky stuck the microwaved mug mess in the bathroom sink and a post-it note on the mirror assuring Nat that he would clean it up when he got back from class. An enraged roommate was really the last thing he needed. She took her microwave cleanliness very seriously.

As he trudged to class in the cold, Bucky considered his options. The "dog ate my homework" excuse hadn't flown since his grandparents were in grade school. "Computer troubles" was popular and plausible, but was it too flimsy? Would he be able to pull it off?

Bucky was too nervous about talking to the professor after class to pay much attention to his surroundings, much less the lesson, so when Sam Wilson turned around and offered him the December 18th chocolate from the advent calendar his mom had sent him, Bucky accepted without thinking much about it.

He said thank you and Sam grinned at him, winking before turning to someone else to offer December 19th.

Bucky wasn't sure if it was the chocolate or the wink from his crush that turned his day around, but after class he asked the professor if he could have until midnight to turn the paper in.

That evening whenever he took a break from working feverishly on his paper, he worked on scraping the mess that would have been his microwaved cake out of the mug. By around 11, he was done with both the paper and the mess... and with Sam Wilson having no idea who he was.

"Hey," he said, poking Sam in the shoulder before class started two days later. "Thanks for the chocolate the other day. I've got a pretty sweet chocolate mug cake recipe if you're interested."

It turned out that Sam _was_ interested. And he wanted the recipe, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168692849273/something-about-chocolate)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
